Outreach activities supported by the proposed Superfund Basic Research Program at Texas A&M will focus on the development and delivery of environmental health information to health care professionals, students and community groups. The Core will continue delivery of health education modules on "Environmental Health" and "Risk Communication" to health care professionals. These modules have been delivered locally and via a distance education format to more than 400 individuals over the past two years. The Core also provides educational modules to high school students, and a summer enhancement program to math and science teachers. An "Environmental Health" curriculum for high school students is being developed in collaboration with local teachers and curriculum specialists for a pilot delivery during Fall, 2004. These curriculums are developed with the support of graduate students and investigators in all of the Texas A&M SBRP projects. In addition, the Core will continue to support risk communication activities with local health departments. In the past, these activities have included presentations, community meetings, and brief reports for health departments in San Antonio, Austin and Laredo, TX. A new activity of the Outreach Core will be to organize community meetings and present research results to study populations in Azerbaijan and China. With the support of our collaborators in these countries, community presentations will be translated into the appropriate language and presented once each year to the communities where the research is being conducted. The goal of providing health education to these groups and communities is to prevent disease. Although genetic and environmental factors have been implicated in certain diseases, it is apparent that communities should also be advised that the use of proper hygiene and a balanced diet coupled with appropriate exercise represent the most effective means of disease prevention.